Big Brothers and Hot Dogs Never Mix
by cherry619
Summary: Dean enters his  intoxicated  little brother in a Hot Dog eating and he wins but his stomach is having other ideas. Rated T for some grossness.


**Author's Note:** This is another little bit from ohsam's comment fic meme. The prompter wanted projectile vomiting!Sam_..._yeah this may be a new low for me but I don't care \0/ So beware of some ickyness. **This is un-beta'd so ignore my boo boo's.** I hope you like it. Thanx Charity

* * *

><p><em>Why oh why did Dean talk him into entering that hot dog contest?<em> Sam thought while holding his queasy stomach.

He knows why, Dean decided they needed some time off and needed to kick back but instead of instant rebuffing from Sam he got a quick yes, he really wanted some time off too.

A couple of shots and Sam was about ready to play strip poker but no Dean being the horrible no good brother that he is entered Sam into a hot dog eating contest and with Sam's walls and inhibitions down he easily agreed and actually won.

Which ok yeah that was pretty awesome. They won a cash money prize of 500 dollars and a stupid trophy of a hot dog which Dean held up like _he _was the one who did all the work.

Looking over at his chattering sibling Sam gave a loud belch which Dean laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world and continued talking.

"Man Sammy that was so awesome. I swear I never seen you eat that much in your life!" Dean chortled, a smile lighting up his face as he drive back to the motel.

"Ugh…." Sam moaned bending over a little bit. He could just feel all the hot dogs swooshing around in his stomach. _Oh God, _Sam thought. _Please don't let me throw up._

Looking over to his sibling again to see if he noticed, he was relieved to see Dean still absorbed in talking to himself. It showed just how different he and Dean was, Past the obvious of course, when Dean had too much liquor he usually got really chatty, when Sam did he got obnoxiously happy and highly manipulative. If today's events were any evidence.

Thankfully the road was a backwaters one and no one has been seen for miles so Sam agreed to let Dean drive. It wasn't like the motel was far away. Which thank fuck for that. Sam thought desperately.

His stomach swooshed and swashed with the motion of the car and with Dean a little tipsy his curves weren't as smooth as they could be.

"And we can definitely use that 500 dollars bro. Just in the nick of time too."

Swallowing Sam tried to focus on anything but his stomach. _Think. Think. Think._

_Uh…they still needed to find a hunt. Yeah focus on the hunt Sam you'll be to the motel soon._

"Sammy man I swear you ain't packing any gay tendencies are you?"

Sam mustered up as much of a glare as he could.

Dean laughed at the glare, oblivious to his turmoil. "I mean that was a lot of meat you were swallowing."

Oh God…..don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it.

"Not to mention those buns as well. You my brother have a stomach on steel."

The car hit a surprising bump and Sam lurched forward. His face paled and became green in color. He burped and plastered his hand over his mouth.

And just like that, because he's a fucking irony on legs, bile seeped up his windpipe burning his esophagus and splattering out form behind his hand.

"Sam? What-Ewww!" Dean muttered incoherently pulling over quickly to the side of the road.

Sam coughed as his eyes watered and his throat constricted. More bile seeped out and suddenly he couldn't stand to hold his hand over his mouth.

Bits and chunks of undigested hot dogs spilled all over his lap, the dash and onto the leather seats.

He felt Dean's hand on his back but he shook his head frantically. _Not yet._

More bile spewed out until finally the bread started to pop out into disgusting wet globs. The smell was horrendous and Sam didn't know if he would ever stop vomiting.

Tears streamed down his face and he made an unintelligible sound low in his mouth similar to a whine.

"Shhh get it out little brother it's ok."

Dean's words helped calm him down from a major panic attack and he heaved one more time until all he was doing was dry heaving. His throat burned from the acidic bile and he felt like he might throw up again if he glanced at the nastiness around him.

Suddenly a wash cloth was at his face wiping away the liquid and hot dog chunks. It was embarrassing to have to be cleaned like a toddler again but Sam's strength was depleted and he relished in the cool cloth wiping him clean.

"That's it; we'll get you cleaned up, yeah? Take you home and put you to sleep."

Sam opened his eyes and looked for Dean which really wasn't that hard. Dean was leaning near him with a wash cloth in one hand and a water bottle in the other.

Sam made an unintelligible sound in his throat that was really pathetic but Dean seemed to understand him.

"Take slow sips Sam we don't want you getting sick again." Dean tipped the water bottle back to his mouth and let Sam take a few drinks before he took it away.

Sam swallowed the cool liquid and sighed.

Dean looked around the bile all over the passenger seat and grimaced. Man it would take days before he could get the stink out but that's why he gets for entering Sam in a hot dog eating contest.

"Let's move you to the back huh?" Dean suggested and really Dean didn't expect Sam to answer.

Dean somehow managed to wrangle Sam from the front seat to the back. He wiped off his face as best as he could and stripped his shirt off. The pants would have to wait. He made a trip into the trunk to get a blanket and another water bottle.

Sam settled into the seat and sighed. He felt so disgusting and embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

Dean stopped cleaning the front and looked in the back. "Sorry? It's not your fault I'm the one who entered you in the contest I should have figured you get sick."

"Still sorry." Sam mumbled.

Smiling Dean wiped the seats as best as he could and deposited the bile soaked towels in the trunk. Laundry was going to be top priority now.

Shutting the trunk he checked on Sam and was happy to see he was sleeping and he didn't look green around the gills. Ruffling his hair he took the time to smooth the sweat soaked locks away from his face. "It's ok sasquatch you can do clean up duty tomorrow."

Getting into the Impala Dean held his nose and drove the whole way to the motel with one arm on the wheel and the other firmly clamped around how nose.

Sam was a Winchester after all and when he does something he certainly doesn't half ass it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'd love to hear from you all! Thanx Charity<em>**


End file.
